kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 1/Chapter 2/2
Chapter 2.2 - "Ceremonial Demon - Gehoumen" The chapter Ceremonial Demon - Gehoumen is the fourth of fourty-seven subchapters of the Kishin Douji Zenki manga series. It starts on page 171 and is the second of three subchapters of the second main chapter featured in Volume 1 and 2. The original, Japanese title of this chapter is Shiki oni - Gehōmen, which is featured via it's Kanji and Furigana writings, which are 式鬼・外法面 and しきおに・げほうめん respectively. Chapter Events This Chapter introduces the following characters: Kuribayashi, Hyouijuu "Gehoumen" / "Gedoushikioni" Detailed Summary This chapter starts with out with a shrine in the forest, surrounded by rock pillars at night. The little moth monster from the previous chapter and Amon are inside the building. The monster brought Amon the lost half of Ozunu's secret spell. Amon researches it and finds out that it is the spell for sealing away a Kishin's power. But Amon says that he has no chance to use it, so he summons a ceremonial spider, which has a Hyouinomi implanted in its back. He tells the spider to "lay an enchantment upon the transformed Kishin who defeated" Gaki. Amon is afraid, that Zenki might "become a hindrance to" his future plans as Zenki is the one who will destroy all evil in this world. Amon calls out that he will give his new servant more power, so it won't "be defeated by a Kishin". He then says that "that much power should be enough to kill a Kishin". The spider glows and starts chirping. Afterwards it starts talking to Amon and introduces itself as Gehoumen and states, that it will become a Gedoushikioni once it possesses a human's body. Amon then says, that with this guy at his side, Zenki will be history. The scene cuts to the Enno Shrine. Now it's the next morning. Chiaki wakes up and finds Chibi Zenki sleeping in her bed. In his sleep he snuggles at Chiaki's chest which makes her mad, causing her to punch him and curse at him. After being beaten up by Chiaki, Zenki wakes up and wonders what happened to him. Chiaki tells him that he should never sleep in another person's bed without their permission. Zenki answers that it's his business where he sleeps. Then he notices the bumps on his head and asks Chiaki if she did that to him. Chiaki teasingly asks Zenki if it's not just because of his "rowdy sleeping". Chibi Zenki is confused and wonders if he really hurt himself by accident. Chiaki rummages through her drawer, starts taking off her clothes and says that now she has to work even harder, so she can get more money. She tells Zenki that now she not only needs money for herself, but also to feed Zenki, rebuild the stuff he broke and pay her bills. She also tells him that he should help her "in exorcisms". Zenki gets mad and tells her to shut up while jumping straight at her Bruce Lee style and kicking he in the butt cheek. This sends Chiaki straight into the basket with dirty clothing. Zenki tells her that he has his own things to do, but Chiaki quickly gets up. She is very mad at Zenki, curses at him and beats him up, making the whole house rumble. Chiaki leaves the house and walks through the snow. She is still angry and murmurs about how Zenki didn't listen to her and how she can do things on her own. When there are no visitors nearby, Chiaki jumps down the stairs and leaves the Enno Shrine's area. The scene cuts to a badly bruised Chibi Zenki who curses at Chiaki and says that even if he takes orders from other people, he will never listen to her. As Chiaki has the half that turns Zenki into his true form, but returns him to his Chibi form after a fight, he decides to get the other half back from Amon. Chibi Zenki starts laughing and runs off as he thinks about how he can get his revenge on Chiaki if he can find Amon's hiding place by following his scent. The scene cuts to Chiaki (now in Shikigami-chou) who is surprised that despite the snowfall the village is still filled with people wandering about. Chiaki sees her chance and starts calling out so he can get some customers. When the sun sets, Chiaki moans that she didn't even make half a living. Suddenly Amon (in disguise) passes by and Chiaki screams "Kyaa! What a handsome guy!". She is completely stunned and thinks about how that man is a handsome great priest and that he hasn't seen him before. Then she thinks about it and suspects him to be Amon, but then she decides that "an evil great priest wouldn't be walking around so casually in broad daylight". She decides that a handsome man couldn't be evil. Suddenly a hand grabs her left shoulder, scaring the heck out of her. It turns out to be Jukai who asks her what made her "so dull". She asks him if he's alright. (Jukai is still pretty battered up from the previous encounter with Gaki) Jukai starts to laugh and tells Chiaki that appearances can be deceiving and that he can take a lot of punishment. Chiaki points over to Amon (still in disguise) and asks Jukai if he knows who this is. Jukai tells Chiaki that many great priests have been to town recently and that they are trying to compare themselves to others. Chiaki decides that it will be hard to find an evil great priest then. Jukai agrees to assist her and is impressed by Amon and starts to brag in front of Chiaki that Amon reminds him of himself when he was young. Chiaki tells Jukai that no one would believe him and hits him with her elbow. He screams out in pain ("My God!!!") and she asks him if he's alright. He tries to take himself together and brags again. Chiaki is ashamed and tells Jukai that she believes him. Suddenly a man starts raging and randomly destroying things. The man calls out that he went to the famous Shikigami-chou to make a living, but can't get any customers. He starts threatening the people who have gathered to see what's going on, scaring them. Chiaki sees this and the man grabs another man, threatens him and tries to punch him, but Chiaki throws her bag at the raging man and tells her to let the other man go. The raging man turns around and faces her, now both threaten each other. Jukai goes up to the raging man and tells him that such a disrespectful man should not enter the town and that he should leave. The raging man leaves and curses at Shikigami-chou. Jukai tells Chiaki that recently these incidents have gotten more common. Chiaki assumes that maybe that man was the evil great priest. Amon laughs and says that he can use the evil in that man's heart to his advantage. The scene cuts to Chibi Zenki wandering through Shikigami-chou. He curses and says that he hasn't found anything. Zenki tries to smell Amon, decides that nothing smells like Amon. Suddenly he turns around and Chiaki and Jukai stand right behind him. Chiaki makes an annoyed face and asks Zenki what he is doing running around in the open. Amon takes his chance and sends Gehoumen at the raging man. The spider enters the raging man's neck and possesses him. When he starts looking all sick and drooling, other people walk up to him and ask him if he's okay. Amon tells Gehoumen to turn the raging man's "desires into power and slay Zenki". A strange bulge grows on the man's forehead while the other people still ask him if he's alright. The man starts to glare and puts on an evil smile, then he walks away. The other people are still confused, but when some of them are cut to pieces, the others start screaming and run. The scene cuts to Chiaki dragging Chibi Zenki up the stairs to the Enno Shrine by his ponytail. She tells him that she can't let him wander around on his own as he might cause trouble. Zenki tells her that he didn't, but she doesn't listen to him and tells him to sit quietly inside the house as the sun has already set. Jukai follows them and he thinks "Oh dear...". Zenki notices Amon's scent and says "I found you! Amon's servant!!!". The man with the strange bulge on his forehead descends from the sky in an upside-down position. Chiaki is scared, but Zenki is all confident and tells her that "that man has already turned into an empty shell!". He then exclaims that he's going to beat the strange man and runs after him when the strange man starts flying away. Kuribayashi appears out of the forest and runs up to Chiaki and Jukai, telling them that people in Shikigami-chou have been killed. Chiaki immediately suspects the strange man and runs after Zenki. The scene cuts to the place with the rock pillars again. Now Amon (without disguise) is standing atop a pillar while Chibi Zenki lands on the ground. Amon tells Zenki that the townspeople call this place the "Stone Teeth" and that it will be Zenki's burial place. Zenki decides that that smell belongs to Amon while Amon introduces himself to Zenki and tells him that he will end his "insignificant life". Chibi Zenki puts on a confident grin and says that now they finally meet and if Amon thinks that he can kill Zenki with his "puny magic". Amon makes fun of Zenki and calls him "just a simple Kishin". Chibi Zenki gets mad and charges at him, tells Amon to quit his bragging and how he is going to get the secret spell back. Amon vanishes and sends out Gehoumen. The strange man with the bulge on his forehead appears hovering in mid-air and Amon tells Zenki that this puppet can end his life. Gehoumen has tremendously grown in side and rips its host's body apart, as if it would be clothing, that's too thin for it to wear. As the creature's new appearance is fully revealed, Amon throws a mask at it to hide its "unsightly face". Gehoumen has turned into a humanoid monster with two legs, six arms and a spider's head for its torso. It has become "Gedoushikioni". Chibi Zenki isn't impressed by this and immediately charges at the monster. It swings to the side, avoiding his attack and laughing at him. When Zenki starts to curse at the monster, Chiaki and Jukai run up to him. Chiaki screams that even if the man was a jerk, she can't forgive that Amon killed him with his monster's help. When Zenki tries to tell Chiaki that now, that she's here she can transform him, she interrupts him with tears in her eyes and does exactly this. Zenki immediately rises in his Demon God form. Amon is surprised by this and watches the fight between Zenki and Gedoushikioni while leaning onto a tree. Chiaki orders Zenki to protect the people of the town, while Zenki tells her to shut up and not to give him orders. Gedoushikioni laughs at them, causing Zenki to get angry and extend his Diamond Horns from both elbows. He charges at Gedoushikioni and tells it to learn to fear him. Gedoushikioni attacks by shooting claws with threads attached to them at Zenki and his friends. Chiaki's and Jukai's clothes are torn apart and Zenki gets all caught up in the threads. Gedoushikioni laughs at Zenki and tells him, that it could kill him anytime. When Zenki tells it not to talk so casually, its threads start cutting into his body. Some rock pillars are cut apart by its threads. Suddenly a thread cuts off Zenki's left arm. Chiaki is shocked while Zenki lets out an angry growl and glares at his foe. Gedoushikioni starts making fun of him and tells him how it is going to cut off his limbs one by one. Suddenly Chiaki throws a kunai (throwing dagger) at the Gedoushikioni's left eye. It hits and Gedoushikioni is distracted by the pain and sudden shock. As the threads lose their grip on Zenki, Chiaki calls out, that she won't let the monster kill him. She cries out, that Zenki shouldn't lose to that kind of monster. While Gedoushikioni is still cursing at Chiaki and tears the kunai out of its eye, Zenki takes his chance and charges at it. He screams "You dare to cut off my left arm?!" and rips Gedoushikioni apart with his claws and fangs, turning it into a gory mess. Zenki can be seen standing atop Gedoushikioni holding one of its arms in his right hand while holding the other one with his teeth. Chiaki, Jukai and Amon are shocked as Zenki throws away the arms and sends his Diamond Horn through the Gedoushikioni's head, turning it into dust that flies all over the place. Amon gets scared and Zenki tells him that now, that his servant is dead, Amon will be next. Chiaki wonders where Amon is and Jukai points over to him. Zenki runs after Amon and curses at him. Amon tries to use the half of Ozunu's secret spell, which he got from the little moth earlier on, to seal Zenki. But Zenki obviously doesn't just stand there. He charges at Amon with his Diamond Horn. As the action goes on, Amon's spell fails and Zenki rips right through Amon's cape. Amon is even more horrified and quickly jumps away. He starts to grumble and tells Zenki, that he is stronger than Ozunu and will surely kill Zenki next time. Amon warps away, while Zenki tells him to quit bragging. After that, Zenki picks up his left arm and reattaches it, using some of his strength. Chiaki is surprised while Jukai tells her that Kishin have undying bodies and how even if an arm is severed, it can be reattached. Zenki turns back into a Chibi on his own and states, that reattaching his arm cost him all of his remaining strength after winning the tiring battle against Gedoushikioni. Then he falls over and Chiaki runs over to him. She says, that he is quite cute, when he is sleeping like that. Chibi Zenki is already asleep and snoring, but when Chiaki tries to poke his nose, he bites her pointer finger. This chapter ends with Chiaki cursing at the sleeping Chibi Zenki and kicking him, sending him flying while Jukai can just wonder about Chiaki's actions. This text was written by Semerone on 22:08 2016-07-04 The detailed summary will soon receive an overhaul, as the dialogues in it are still from an older translation. They will be replaced by Zenki's translations as he continues working on this chapter. Gallery Amon manga 3.png|The introduction of Amon Amon manga 2.png|Amon challenging Zenki and Chiaki to a battle Amon manga.png|Amon is afraid of Demon God Zenki's strength The images in this gallery will soon be replaced with the ones from Zenki's new translations. Category:Subpages Category:On Hold